Gak Peka
by YamaKou
Summary: Mayuzumi melupakan hari ulang tahun [Reader]. Bagaimana reaksih [Reader]? /Mayuzumi x Reader/ First fic for On-chan birthday


**_DISCLAIMER_**

 ** _KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI_**

 ** _GAK PEKA © YAMASAKI KOU_**

 ** _WARNING_**

 ** _OOC, Bikin Galau, Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Dedicated for On-chan birthday's. Otanjoubi omedetou~_**

.

 **-FORGOT-**

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro dan [Full Name] merupakan tetangga sejak kecil. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, dengan balkon kamar yang saling berhadapan. Balkon mereka tidak memiliki jarak, bisa disebut hanya dibatasi oleh pagar dinding yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Keadaan rumah yang seperti itu, membuat [Name] kecil jadi hobi meloncati pagar pembatas itu untuk menyelinap ke kamar Mayuzumi. Tapi, jangan harap cara meloncatnya seperti perempuan normal. Sungguh sangat tidak berkelas. Contohnya seperti sekarang…

"Hei Chihiro! Lihat, lihat, aku akan meloncat nih!" teriakmu pada sosok abu-abu di kamar sebelah. Kau mengambil ancang-ancang mundur, lalu berlari dan ya! Meloncati pagar pembatas itu dengan kecepatan dan loncatan tinggi.

HUP─! Dan selalu saja berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Fufu~" kau tersenyum bangga sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Sudah sejak kecil aku melompat seperti itu dan sama sekali belum pernah jatuh. Hebat kan, Chihiro?"

Namun sang lawan bicara tetap saja tidak mengacuhkanmu, matanya tetap setia menelusuri kata demi kata pada buku kesayangannya.

"Hoi, Chihiro!"

Tak direspon, kau berinisiatif mendekati pemuda itu,─

 ** _BRUUKK!_**

─namun kakimu malah tersandung tali yang mengakibatkan insiden jatuh.

"Ittai… Chihiro, kenapa kau memasang jebakan lagi sih!?"

"Memangnya kenapa, [Name]?"

"Itu sakit tahu!" kau mengelus bagian lututmu yang terbentur paling keras. "Aku berkali-kali jatuh karena jebakanmu."

"Sou? Bukankah kau bilang belum pernah terjatuh?" ia menutup light novel di tangannya, lalu menyeringa uhukgantenguhuk.

"Ukh- aku jatuh karena perangkapmu, bukan karena meloncat, bodoh!" umpatmu sambil menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencubitnya.

Pemuda berhawa tipis itu mengendikkan bahunya, "Itu sama saja, [Name]. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini lebih sering terjadi gempa disini. Sehari bisa lebih dari tiga kali." Ucapnya sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi awal, yaitu duduk di tepi kasur.

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku tidak seberat gajah sehingga loncatanku menimbulkan gempa tahu!"

"Aku tidak berkata jika kau berat. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu."

"Si-sial! Sini kuberi pelajar─ aww!"

Lututmu benar-benar sakit untuk dibuat berdiri. _Sepertinya terkilir…_ gumammu dalam hati. Kau menghela nafas lalu menatap Mayuzumi tajam.

"Chihiro, bantu aku berdiri." Titahmu. Mencoba meniru sikap kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Apa? Beratmu bertambah sehingga sulit berjalan?" ejeknya sambil menambah posisi yang sangat menyebalkan. Yaitu, menopang dagu dengan tangan dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

Imajinier empat siku-siku muncul di kepalamu, "Chihiro!"

.

 **-FORGOT-**

.

"Akh! Sakit tahu, pelan-pelan kalau merban!"

"Aku bukan manajer sepertimu, [Name]. Aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini."

Kau mendengus pelan. "Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk mengajarimu hal seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau belajar tentang hal begini."

"Cih, baiklah, baik."

Setelah itu keheningan muncul diantara kalian berdua. Kau sedang tidak mood memulai percakapan baru karena masih kesal. Kau malah mulai asyik mengamati setiap lekuk wajah sang bayangan ini.

Wajahnya benar-benar datar. Yah, memang sejak kecil begitu. Tapi entah kenapa kau merasa wajahnya memiliki keunikan sendiri, ada kesan lembut dan tegas yang kau lihat. Tapi itu semua tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya itu. Walaupun tidak bisa kau pungkiri bahwa ia memang errr… ganteng.

"[Name] jangan melamun. Perbanmu sudah selesai. Aku akan meletakkan kembali kotak P3K di bawah." Ucap Mayuzumi saat kau melamun─mengamati wajahnya. Sontak saja kau kaget dan membalas dengan gugup,

"A-ah iya!"

Pemuda itu segera turun kebawah, meninggalkanmu yang kemudian menghela nafas. Perban yang Mayuzumi balutkan kau amati lagi, _benar-benar kacau_. Namun kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Walaupun menyebalkan begitu, sebenarnya Mayuzumi Chihiro memiliki sisi lembut di dalamnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sang bayangan Rakuzan itu sudah kembali dan heran melihatmu yang senyum-senyum sendiri. "Kau tidak gila, [Name]?"

"Diamlah kau, Chihiro!" balasmu ketus, tapi lengkungan kurva masih menempel di wajahmu. "Oh iya, kau ingat tidak, ini hari apa?"

"Hari sabtu."

"Huh! Masa cuma itu!?" kau menggembungkan pipimu kesal.

"Memang apa? Tentang Ringo-tan1?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Hari ini hari ulang tahunku!" teriakmu. Dasar! Dia lupa atau pura-pura tidak tahu!?

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Benarkah? Otanjoubi omedetou." Ucapnya datar, asal-asalan.

Lagi-lagi kau menghela nafas. Kemudian kau berdiri, dengan mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kakimu. "Ya sudah, makasih. Nanti malam datang ya, aku mengadakan pesta. Makasih juga sudah diperbanin. Aku pulang dulu."

"Kau mau meloncat lagi dengan kaki seperti itu?" tanyanya datar. Tapi kau hanya diam sambil berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar, mengabaikan laki-laki dibelakangmu yang terus berusaha memanggil.

Rasanya menyakitkan, saat orang yang berharga bagimu, melupakan hari ulang tahunmu. Sudah berharga, teman masa kecil, si _doi_ lagi.

.

 _"_ _Kokoro ku gak kuat maz─ Pekalah sedikit kenapa."_

─ **[Full Name]** , korban gak peka _doi_ , terjebak friedzone lagi.

.

 **FIN**

[1] Salah satu karakter di Light Novel milik Mayuzumi pas di S3.

.

Oke, aku gak tau ini apa. Mungkin ini troll untukmu, sabar ya On-chan. Aku lagi gak waras nih _-_" Yak~ Semoga suka ini fic X'D Walau dipastikan gak suka dengan ending gaje kayak gitu. Huhu maafkan aku *bungkuk-bungkuk kayak sakurai* *salfok*

Otanjoubi omedetou~


End file.
